Linked Circles: The Rewrite
by adm-frb
Summary: A Babylon 5 Star Trek Crossover. When the Enterprise E and B crosses into the Babylon 5 universe, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM.**

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

"Star Trek", "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", and "Star Trek: Enterprise" and all related Star Trek related material, it's characters and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by Paramount Studios and whatever corporation it may or may not be owned by.

"Babylon Five", it's characters, certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television show, past present of near future, may be or are registered trademarks of, Babylon 5, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Time Warner Entertainment Co., LP.

Additional characters are the creation of the author who is solely responsible for them as such. Neither studio is responsible for the content of this story.

**-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-**

**Linked Circles – The Rewrite**

**Chapter I**

**Late 2293**  
><em><strong>USS Enterprise, <strong>_**NCC-1701-B**

"Activate main deflector!" Captain James Tiberius Kirk ordered, shouting loud enough to be heard over the sound of the ship's shuddering attempts to break free of the gravimetric distortions. Visible on the viewscreen at the fore of the bridge was the source of the distortions; an angry ribbon of energy, with crackling tendrils of energy reaching out towards them like lightning bolts.

The ship thrummed with power as a shaft of bluish energy leapt out from the deflector dish, connecting with the ribbon. Almost immediately, the ship's shuddering lessened and the _Enterprise_began to turn away from the crackling ribbon. "It's working," the retired Captain Montgomery Scott reported in his thick Scottish brogue from the operations console he'd commandeered after its original operator had been killed a few minutes earlier. "We're breaking free," he added, glancing reassuringly to the young Ensign Demora Sulu seated at the helm console just to his right.

But the ribbon wasn't finished with them yet. Turning his gaze upon the viewscreen again, he watched as an energy tendril reacted to the beam and lashed out at the ship. The viewscreen went blindingly white as the ship lurched to port sending him tumbling to the deck.

He waited a second, fully expecting the ship to be struck again. It wasn't. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he became aware that the shuddering had stopped. The only sounds being the consoles emitting their ever-present bleeps and tones.

Glancing up at the viewscreen, he saw clear space with no sign that the energy ribbon had ever been present. There wasn't even the wreckage of the _Lakul_ or the _Robert Fox_. But, that wasn't surprising since the energy ribbon had most likely vaporised it.

Rising back onto his own two feet, he watched Demora scramble back into her own seat and analyse her readouts. "We're clear," she called out, the relief evident in her voice. "The ribbon is gone."

"Sir," Scott said victoriously. "You did it!"

Kirk had somehow managed to stay rooted to the command chair. He sat staring for a moment at the viewscreen before swivelling the chair towards the helm, he asked: "Damage report, Ensign."

"There's some bucking on the starboard nacelle," Demora reported. She frowned as she saw more readings appear on her console. "We've also got a hull breach in the engineering hull's port fairing. Emergency force fields are in place and holding."

"Where?" Scott asked.

She glanced at him, noticing the apprehensive look he was sharing with Kirk. _Captain Harriman_ she suddenly realised. _He hasn't reported in yet_. "Sections twenty through twenty-eight on decks thirteen, fourteen… and fifteen."

Scott thumbed the nearest intercom controls. "Bridge to Captain Harriman," he stated numbly. "Captain Harriman, please respond…"

No response.

"Captain," the science officer, Lieutenant Jennifer Vasquez, turned away from her station for a moment. "I am picking up a life sign in deflector control. However it's very faint."

He looked back over at her. "Are the transporters functioning?"

She nodded.

"Then beam him directly to sickbay," Kirk ordered rising from the command chair, turning towards the port turbolift. "I'm on my way."

O-O-O

Unlike the main ward just outside, the critical care unit of the _Enterprise_was decidedly quiet. Lying on the bed in the rooms centre was Captain John Harriman. Hovering over him, Commander Pavel Chekov was using every bit of emergency medical field training he knew to keep him alive.

Approaching the bed, Kirk glanced over at Chekov, then onto the _Enterprise_'s captain.

Harriman's eyes opened, looking up at the two standing by the bed. "Captain," he asked weakly, his voice sounding hoarse. "Did we make it?"

Kirk nodded. "We made it."

Harriman coughed; a deep gurgling sound that emanated from his lungs. Fresh blood streaked his lips. Harriman smiled, the overhead lighting seeming to reflect in his eyes. "It was… fun." Every bit of pain and suffering seemed to leave him; his expression growing almost restful.

And then the smile vanished, an expression of pure wonder crossed his face. "Oh my," he whispered with his dying breath. Harriman had passed on.

Chekov was looking dejected. "I couldn't save him."

"It wasn't your fault," Kirk said soberly. He wanted to say more. But, he was interrupted by the sound Scott's voice requesting Kirk's attention over the intercom.

Reaching over to the nearest intercom, he thumbed it on. "Bridge, Kirk here."

"_Captain,_" Scott stated. "_I think you better get up here. We've got a new problem._"

"On my way," Kirk told him, turning back towards Chekov who had placed a sheet over Harriman's body. "Chekov," he stated. "I'll be needing you on he bridge."

"The crew," Chekov said. "Their morale will be shot to threads when find out their CO got killed on their first day."

"Was his first officer aboard?" Kirk asked.

"He wasn't due aboard until Tuesday."

"Damn bureaucrats," Kirk swore.

O-O-O

Emerging from the turbolift, Kirk crossed the bridge to stand just behind the vacant command chair, choosing not to take it. It would, he felt, be an insult to the late Captain Harriman. "Lieutenant Tobiaston," Kirk addressed the communications officer, remembering him as being the old beta-shift communications officer on the _Enterprise-A_. "Put me on speakers."

Touching a couple of controls, Tobiaston gave him a nod.

"May I have your attention please," Kirk stated formally. Instinctively, the bridge crew looked at him; the journalists, who had turned their vid-recorders off when Kirk had ordered it earlier, turned them back on. "It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that Captain John Michael Harriman has died. Let the record show that he died a hero. His actions in modifying the main deflector dish not only saved our own lives, but also the lives of forty-seven El-Aurian refugees. When we get home, I intend to recommend that he posthumously receive the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry for his actions today." Now came the part he didn't want to do, but was required of Starfleet officers, even retired ones like himself. "With the absence of the ship's first and second officers, in accordance with Starfleet regulations, I assume command of this vessel as of sixteen fifty-seven hours." He paused. "Duty officer, please note this in the log." Glancing up at the communications station, he made a slashing gesture.

"Speakers off," Tobiaston replied.

"First things first," he stated, finally taking the seat and giving the Federation News Service journalists a meaningful glance. "Turn off those vid-recorders and I'd suggest returning to your assigned quarters or the rec-deck."

Their immediate move towards the two turbolifts surprised him. He'd been expecting them to put up an immediate objection. Journalists, Kirk knew, by their very nature wanted to be where the action was. Clearly, they'd had their fill of the action today and wanted to be out of harms way.

When the last of them had entered the turbolifts and the doors had shut, he turned to Scott at the operations console. "Report," he asked.

"Sir," Scott said. "I think Ensign Sulu should explain. She's the one who noticed it."

"Noticed what?" Kirk prompted.

"We are not where we're supposed to be," Sulu told him "Navigational subsystems are unable to lock down our coordinates. Some stars have changed position; others have completely vanished while some completely new stars have appeared. Only Sol and Epsilon Eridani are in their correct positions. I'm trying to estimate our approximate location using visual scanning procedures."

Kirk knew that would take time, but it was a tried and true method of interstellar navigation; involving the use of visual sensors to compare live visuals with visual captures stored in the main computer. The only downside was that those captures were often quite old meaning that it was never completely accurate due to stellar drift.

The sound of doors hissing open made him glance right as Chekov emerged from the starboard turbolift onto the bridge. "Man the operations console," he told him.

"Sir," Vasquez said glancing up from her station. "I should also point out that in most cases, even the stars' solar systems have changed; some stars that shouldn't have planetary bodies orbiting them have planets, while others that should have planets lack them."

"Odd," Kirk thought aloud. He was beginning to get an idea of what happened. Earlier, when they'd been attempting to beam the refugees off of the _Lakul_ before it was destroyed, he remembered Scotty saying they were _phasing in and out of the space-time continuum_. "Lieutenant," he asked. "Is it a logical possibility we could have been transported into a parallel universe?"

"Theoretically," Vasquez nodded. "You yourself proved that it was possible to be transported into another universe."

"Don't remind me," Kirk muttered quietly. The Terran Empire was the last place he wanted them to be in right now. But, it was better to be safe than sorry. "Disengage IFF beacon."

"That may not be necessary," Tobiaston was frowning at his station. "I'm not picking up any activity on subspace. I'm not even picking up any background noise."

"Do it anyway," Kirk told him not taking any chances. "Sulu, Chekov. You narrowed down our position yet?"

"It's coming up now," Sulu stated. "A ninety percent match for Sigma Draconis, also known as the Alsafi system."

"Demora," Chekov told her, sounding suspicious. "That is too perfect a match. What's the capture date for those visuals?"

"July 25th, 2248," Sulu told him.

"Idi k chortu," Chekov swore. "Captain, we've been transported forty-five years at the most into the past."

"Sir," Vasquez looked up from her station, speaking up before Kirk could acknowledge Chekov's new information. "I'm picking up a warp signature. Bearing two-eight-five mark ten; closing at warp nine. They'll be here in less than thirty seconds."

"Yellow alert," Kirk ordered. "Energise defence fields."

"Aye sir," the dark skinned tactical officer supervising the free standing tactical console acknowledged.

The ship began to hum with power as systems that had been idle were brought online and powered up to standby status. Glancing round the bridge, Kirk was pleased to see that most of the ship's weapons and defence systems were functioning. Despite the fact they didn't have any photon torpedoes or tricobalt devices aboard, he was pleased to see that the torpedo launchers were functioning.

"Sir," Chekov reported after a beat. "All decks acknowledge yellow alert status."

"Thank you," Kirk nodded; pleased that it hadn't taken long at all. Given the ship's lack of a full crew, he was expecting it to take longer. _Only about ten seconds_, Kirk thought. _Not bad_. He turned to helm. "Estimated time to contact?"

"Twenty seconds," Sulu answered.

"Plot an evasive course," Kirk told her. "Mr. Scott," he said, glancing up at the engineering station. "Assuming we have to leave quickly, what's the maximum speed we could maintain in our present condition?"

"Warp seven," Scott answered. "Maybe warp seven-point-five."

"Course plotted," Sulu answered. "Contact with unknown in six seconds."

Those seconds passed quickly. Glancing up at the viewscreen, Kirk saw the familiar burst of light as the unknown vessel dropped out of warp. Leaning back into his chair, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Magnify," Kirk said. "Let's have a look."

The image changed, flickering for an instant and then the starship expanded to fill more than half the viewscreen. Its resemblance to Starfleet vessels was obvious, but it was so much sleeker than the vessels he was familiar with.

The traditional saucer that had been proved to be the most easily serviceable design since the early days of the Earth's Starfleet was still there, but unlike the saucers he was familiar with, this one was elliptical in design, its longest diameter running along the fore-and-aft line. Mounted directly to the aft underside of the saucer, was the main body of the ship with no in-between bird-like connecting dorsal. Still present were the V-shaped nacelle pylons sweeping above and aft of the main hull to the nacelles themselves; looking snake-headed and just as sleek as the rest of the ship.

Kirk casually let his gaze slip to the point on the saucer's dorsal surface where the starship's name and registry was usually imprinted. Barely visible, were the letters _NCC-1701-E USS ENT— The_remaining letters curved out of sight, but he didn't need to see them to know what the ship was called.

"Sir," Tobiaston said speaking up from his communications station. "They're hailing."

"Put them on screen," Kirk said rising out of the command chair, pulling down at the sides of his uniform jacket.

The image on the viewscreen changed yet again, this time to a view of the other _Enterprise_'s bridge. It was always quite hard to get an idea of the size of a starship bridge from an image on the viewscreen; one generally had to actually truly set foot on it, but got the impression it was quite expansive. The crew was mostly human, but he could also see what appeared to be a golden skinned being seated at either the helm or operations station and to his surprise a Klingon standing at a free standing console aft and starboard of the central command area.

Looking at the uniforms, he saw that they were two-piece garments. Mostly black, but prominently displaying the wearers' branch of service through the use of colour coding their on their chests, back and sleeves in wine-red, a mustard-gold or teal-blue. The shoulders he saw were black with a V-yoke and featured a somewhat formal seeming collar. In all, it was very reminiscent of the uniform he wore three decades earlier. On the uniforms left breast, he could see the familiar Starfleet insignia badge; in this case a silver arrowhead insignia over a stylised gold trapezoid. Only the Klingon's uniform was different in that he wore a baldric, signifying the house to which he belonged, over his standard uniform.

Kirk let his attention be drawn to the balding male standing just before that other ship's command chair. The uniform's branch colour was wine-red. _Interesting_, he thought. _They've switched the colours of two branches_. Given that this was obviously his opposite number, he assumed that wine-red must have meant command.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_," Kirk stated right off of the bat. "But, I'm guessing you already knew that."

The balding man nodded, the expression on his face seemed to almost be one of complete awe. "_Captain Jean-Luc Picard,_" he stated after carefully schooling his features into a neutral expression. "_I'm guessing you know what ship this._"

Kirk nodded. "_I saw the name and registry._"

"_Captain,_" Picard said. "_Do you have any idea of what has happened?_"

"Not really," Kirk answered. "But our best guesses based upon the lack of subspace activity – not including ourselves – and the positions of certain stars suggest that we have been shifted both in time and space to a parallel universe. Unfortunately, there is no way to prove the latter."

"_Captain,_" Picard said. "_I think you should come over. We have a lot to discuss._"

He waited a few seconds before answering. "I'll beam over shortly."

"_We'll be waiting,_" Picard said just before the channel was closed.

"Ensign Sulu," Kirk said, glancing at the helm as he headed for the starboard turbolift. "You're with me. Mr. Chekov… the ship is yours."

"Aye sir," Chekov and Sulu said in unison; Sulu joining the captain as Chekov moved over to the command chair.

**Ten minutes later…**  
><em><strong>USS Enterprise<strong>_**, NCC-1701-E**

Stepping onto the bridge from the turbolift, both Kirk and Sulu paused for a moment taking in the full bridge. It was a sweepingly beautiful; more intimate bridge than the one on the _Enterprise-B_. Each brace, chair and pillar seemingly designed to mimic the sleekness of the ship's hull. He recognised the lines; the deck head was lower than on his own _Enterprise_, emphasising the intimacy.

The colours were a rather sombre dark russet, giving this bridge a less antiseptic feel. Like on his own bridge, military grey structural members supported hundreds of diagnostic readouts and sensor displays. Six arched support pillars were arranged in a semicircle, each with their own light panel on the inboard side. At deck level, Kirk was surprised to see the floor lights illuminating a deep astral blue carpet, but then he supposed it shouldn't have surprised him. While being escorted here by Picard's first officer, Commander William Riker, he'd seen children running and playing in some of the passageways; when Ensign Sulu had asked about their presence, Riker had told them that they were the children of some of the officers and crew. Carpet, he knew would probably make the ship a safer and friendlier environment.

No station was more than a few steps from each other, so it was impossible for anyone to feel completely alone on this bridge and could see each others panels with a simple glance.

Other than that, everything was pretty much of the typical Starfleet design. Captain's chair in the centre, helm and operations consoles before that. In its usual position at the front of the bridge, was the viewscreen.

"Captain," Riker said, pointing out a doorway on the forward starboard side of the bridge. "If you'll come this way."

"Just a moment, Commander," Kirk said letting his eyes linger on the viewscreen, taking in the sight of his own vessel and the damage on the port side of the engineering hull. Looking at the damage, he guessed he should have been thankful for the incomplete crew. If it had been complete, they might have lost more than just the captain.

And then the moment was over. Following Riker across the bridge, he allowed himself to be led into the captain's ready room.

The ready room was decidedly cooler than the rest of the bridge. Riker knew that was the way Picard liked it, since it helped him to relax and think. Right now though, Picard looked anything but relaxed as he paced before the desk, and now came forward to greet Kirk. "Allow me to present Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the _Enterprise-E_," Riker said by way of introduction.

"Welcome aboard," Picard said amicably. "Captain James Kirk, I presume?"

Kirk nodded, and then indicated the young female Asian. "May I present Ensign Demora Sulu, the _Enterprise-B_'s helmsman."

"Ensign," Picard acknowledged. Going round to his side of the desk he sat down. "Would you sit down?" Picard asked indicating the two seats opposite his desk.

Taking their seats, Kirk thought it was time to get down to business. "Captain," he stated. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"That is very hard to say," Picard answered. "But suffice to say that quantum resonance scans of local space show that we are both foreign to this universe and that we ourselves both come from different quantum realities."

"If I may ask," Kirk stated. "What made you check the _Enterprise-B_?"

"Sir," Riker said from where he himself had seated himself. "History records that you were killed in 2293 aboard the _Enterprise-B_while attempting to free the ship from the gravimetric forces of an energy ribbon. Our history also records that the ship never disappeared or reappeared and that Captain John Harriman remained in command until 2311 when Ensign Sulu here assumed its captaincy."

As Riker was speaking, Picard was watching the two twenty-third century officers. Kirk didn't even react, but he was known for his poker face; being able to give the impression that something had not affected him when in fact it had. It was also what had allowed him such victories against the likes of General Kor, the Romulan incursion of 2266 and the _USS Reliant_when it had been hijacked by the Augment, Khan Noonien Singh.

Sulu on the other hand was having a hard time taking in what could have been, or in Picard's case had been. In fact, she looked a little startled at the fact that she'd eventually rise to command; something she probably hoped for, but never expected to actually happen.

"You don't seem surprised," Picard said after a moment.

"I'm not," Kirk agreed. "I like to think there are always possibilities."

"Yes," Picard stated. "Infinite possibilities, in infinite combinations. My chief operations officer said something similar after our transference to this universe. I don't know how you were brought here to this place and point in time, but I think it is related to what happened to us."

"If you don't mind my asking," Riker said. "Just how did you get here?"

Kirk told him.

"That is too much of a coincidence," Picard said. "While in close proximity to the same energy ribbon you were trying to escape from, we were engaged with a renegade Klingon bird-of-prey holding our chief engineer hostage. We got him back, but in the process a stray antimatter discharge from a photon torpedo the bird-of-prey fired impacted the ribbon. It collapsed into a quantum fissure that enveloped not only the bird-of-prey, but the _Enterprise_as well."

Kirk frowned. "This bird-of-prey, do you know if it survived the transference?"

Picard shook his head. "Unfortunately I and my crew blacked out during the transference. When we came round there was no sign of it. Nor have we detected any debris. In fact, it was only through our search for it that we picked up you."

The intercom sounded. "_Bridge to Captain Picard,_" Kirk heard a deep rumbling male voice state. There was, he realised something vaguely familiar about the voice.

"Excuse me," Picard stated, tapping the insignia on his left breast. "Go ahead, Mr. Worf."

Kirk nodded, realising that the insignia badge Picard wore wasn't simply for decoration; it was a functional device serving the same role as the communicator on his belt. He also realised why the voice had seemed familiar. Worf had been the name of his defence attorney during his show trial several months earlier. That meant the voice belonged to the Klingon he'd seen earlier, and that this Worf was most likely a descendent of the Klingon he himself knew.

"_Captain,_" Worf stated. "_We are detecting unusual readings thirty-thousand kilometres off the port bow._"

"I'll be out shortly," Picard responded.

Kirk was already reaching for his communicator when it started chirping. Flipping it open he gave his perfunctory response. "Kirk here."

"_Captain,_" Chekov said. "_Our sensors are picking up some very unusual readings..._"

"Yes I know," Kirk said speaking over Chekov. "Ensign Sulu and I are returning to the ship." Rising from his seat, he closed his communicator. "Commander, if you'd show us back to the transporter room?"

"Not necessary," Riker stated, tapping his own badge. "Riker to transporter room one. Lock onto Captain Kirk's and Ensign Sulu's communicators; beam them directly to the _Enterprise-B_bridge."

"_Yes sir,_" the transporter operator acknowledged, and a moment later both Kirk and Sulu disappeared in the sparkle of the transporter beam.

O-O-O

Emerging onto the bridge, Captain Picard glanced up at the viewscreen as a swirling blue vortex formed before them. Deep within the vortexes inner reaches, a flash of light was followed very quickly by the emergence of a large spacecraft. It was dagger-shaped and covered in aggressive-looking red and black markings; the vortex collapsing as it moved onward towards them.

"Report," Picard said as he took his command chair.

"Sir," the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Worf announced from his tactical and security station just behind to the right of Riker's seat. "The alien vessel is on a direct intercept course. They will pass between us and the _Enterprise-B_in—" He broke off as an alarm sounded from across the bridge.

"Sir," the golden-skinned android, Lieutenant Commander Data stated with a slight edge of excitement in his voice. "Sensors indicate both ourselves and the _Enterprise-B_are being bombarded with tachyons. They appear to be modulated…" His voice trailed off in puzzlement. "Sir," he resumed. "I believe they are using tachyons as a means of communication. I am creating a communications subroutine to receive and transmit in tachyon frequencies."

"The vessel continues to approach," Worf stated. "I recommend we raise shields."

"Not yet, Mr. Worf," Picard admonished. "Other than continuing towards us, they haven't done anything to suggest they're a danger."

"Subroutine created," Data reported. "I'm putting it on audio."

The speakers hidden in the deck head came alive with a heralding bleep. "_This is Warleader N'Kal of the Narn Cruiser _G'Tok_. We are being pursued by Centauri battle cruisers and have sustained heavy damage. We need assistance._"

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard—"

"Sir," Data announced. "Two vortexes are forming astern of the _G'Tok_."

Glancing up at the viewscreen, Picard once again watched as the blue vortexes formed, expelling a pair of warships reminiscent of the Klingon's new _Negh'Var _in shape, but over twice the size. Just like the earlier vortex had collapsed behind the _G'Tok_, these vortexes collapsed behind the newest arrivals.

"Tactical analysis," Picard ordered.

Sensors indicate," Worf stated. "Eight ion cannons, four particle beam lasers, four pulse cannons of unknown type and two missile launchers. They appear to be equipped with gravimetric shielding and powered by a primitive matter/antimatter reactor."

"Not much of a threat," Riker commented.

"Not against us," Picard agreed. "But the _Enterprise-B_ or the _G'Tok_on the other hand."

"Captain," Lieutenant Samantha Jae reported from the helm. "Centauri battle cruisers changing position. Sir, they're moving to intercept."

"Captain," Worf said urgently. "Their weapons systems are armed."

"Red alert," Riker ordered from his on Picard's right. Around the bridge, the light panels automatically dimmed as the crimson alert lighting blinked in time to the grating noise of the general alarm.

"Data," Picard said. "Try and raise the _G'Tok_."

Data worked his console. "I've got them; on screen."

The image of the _G'Tok_ and the two Centauri warships winked out; being replaced by a fierce looking bald humanoid alien with spotted yellowish skin, red eyes and dressed in a studded leather-like military outfit. "_We need assistance,_" the Narn began without preamble. "_Our energy reserves are extremely low. What power we have is being used to treat our sick and wounded. We need time to get our jump engines back online._"

"Sir," Worf spoke up. "Sensors indicate the Centauri warships are targeting the _G'Tok_, the _Enterprise-B_and… us."

"Shields up," Picard ordered, glancing back at Worf. "Warn them off."

_**USS Enterprise**_**, NCC-1701-B**

"Centauri vessels locking on!" Chekov warned, glancing up at the viewscreen. "The _Enterprise-E_just raised their shields and is powering weapons."

"Raise ours," Kirk ordered from the command chair. "Lieutenant Bennett," Kirk glanced back at the tactical station. "Bring the phasers online and lock on the starboard Centauri battle cruiser; target their weapon ports only."

"Shields up," Bennett confirmed. "Phasers online; targets locked."

On the viewscreen, the starboard Centauri battle cruiser could be seen turning towards them.

"Captain," Vasquez said tersely. "We're picking up an energy spike…"

"Defensive manoeuvres!" Kirk snapped. Visible on the viewscreen, he could see both of the battle cruisers unleashing their arsenal in bright red pulses of energy. The port battle cruiser directing its entire barrage at the _Enterprise-E_ while the starboard split its fire between his ship and the _G'Tok_. "Put us between the _G'Tok_and the Centauri battle cruiser."

Kirk was impressed as the ship began moving even before he finished giving the order. The deck shuddered as the shields sparkled absorbing the battle cruiser's weapons fire. "Return fire!"

**Primus-class Battle Cruiser **_**Hessius**_

Lord Carn Jado wasn't happy, not one bit. Both his ship and the _Turhan_ had been on what should have been the routine seizure or destruction of a Narn heavy cruiser. It was quickly turning into a debacle with the intervention of what he presumed, given the Earther script on the hulls, of two Earth Alliance vessels. Something that shouldn't have happened, given the treaty that was being negotiated between the Centauri Republic and the Earth Alliance. He'd received the warning from the ship called _Enterprise_and as per his standing orders, he'd ignored it.

Clearly visible through the bridge viewports, he saw the smaller ship do the impossible. It accelerated rapidly, becoming a blur of motion, crossing the distance between them in less than a second; placing itself so that it would take the shots intended for the Narn cruiser. He'd smirked, anticipating that the shots would destroy it and that his next barrage would get through unimpeded. He was wrong; the shots, instead of impacting directly against the hull were stopped dead by some kind sparkling blue energy field.

The other slightly larger ship hadn't even bothered moving as the _Turhan_opened fire. It simply sat there, letting a similar energy field absorb the shots.

And then the smaller ship returned fire; a pulsating twin beam of orange-red energy that leapt from one of what they'd tentatively identified as possibly being twin-gun ports; the beams connecting briefly with the battle cruiser. The deck shuddered as the sound of a roaring explosion echoed its way through the ship.

"All weapons," Jado cried. "Target that vessel. Fire at will!"

_**USS Enterprise**_**, NCC-1701-B**

"Direct hit," Bennett crowed as an explosion bloomed up on the hull.

On the viewscreen, Kirk watched as the battle cruiser began to roll slightly to its port side. And then it was firing again. No longer splitting its fire between two targets, but focussing it all on the _Enterprise-B_. A continuous barrage of weapons rained down on them; everything from the ion bolts they'd already been firing to plasma pulses and particle beams.

The deck shuddered. "_She's taking quite a wallop,_" Scott's voice moaned over the intercom. "_Shields weakening…_"

At the same moment, the _Enterprise-E_swooped into the picture, coming from an oblique angle towards the underside of the battle cruiser letting its more powerful shields intercept the Centauri weapons. Phasers lashed out angrily; slashing deep gashes in the hull as they did so. Picard, Kirk realised, wasn't holding back.

As it passed over the battle cruiser, it fired off a torpedo from a launcher at the base of the ship's fantail; scoring a hit on the large spine like protrusion at the stern of the battle cruiser, snapping it off as the hull erupted from an explosion deep with in the hull.

"My God," Chekov said horrified, watching as the debris slowly spread apart. "What did they hit?"

"According to sensors," Vasquez put in. "Their main matter/antimatter reactor was at the spines base. When the torpedo snapped it off, they lost containment…" She let her voice trail off.

_**USS Enterprise**_**, NCC-1701-E**

"Sir," Data said, the urgently. "I'm reading a power build-up in the remaining Centauri battle cruiser."

"On screen, Data," Picard said rising from his chair and taking some steps towards the viewscreen.

The image changed. The debris of the just now destroyed Centauri battle cruiser disappearing and being replaced by the image of the intact one. It was turning away, presenting its stern to the Sovereign-class starship. "Picking up another spatial disturbance…" Data supplied. "A vortex is forming directly ahead of the Centauri battle cruiser." As he spoke, a yellow-orange looking vortex tore into existence and the battle cruiser flew in, with it collapsing behind it.

"Captain," Riker said, checking his console. "The _G'Tok_is hailing…"

"Stand down red alert," Picard ordered. "Mr. Data, put the _G'Tok_ on screen. And relay to the _Enterprise-B_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

_**USS Enterprise**_**, NCC-1701-E**

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_," Picard began looking up at the image of the Narn warleader. "Do you still require assistance?"

"_I am Warleader N'Kal,_" the Narn said. Relief was evident in his voice, but also a bit of confusion. "_Thank you Captain Picard, but our jump engines are online once again and we are ready to return to hyperspace. Besides, once we get to _Babylon 5_, we will be quite safe since it is neutral territory._" N'Kal's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "_The only Federation I know of is the Minbari Federation, and Earth is not a part of it. What may I ask is this Federation you speak of?_"

Picard nodded. N'Kal had just provided information that they needed. Earth existed here in this universe; something they'd been wondering about. "_The United Federation of Planets, founded over two hundred years ago._" He paused, better not to give all his cards away at once. "If I may ask," Picard resumed. "What body does Earth belong?"

N'Kal laughed. "_You humour me. You're human and you don't know?_"

"No," Picard told him. "Unfortunately, we've been out of touch with Earth for some time."

"_I doubt that,_" N'Kal said sceptically. "_But I'll tell you anyway. Earth, is the capital world of the Earth Alliance._"

"Sound's like this universe's version of the Federation," Riker murmured.

"Thank—"

He was interrupted by N'Kal. "_Let me give you a piece of advice_. _Do not go to Earth, if that is what you are thinking, Captain Picard. Earth isn't exactly the safest of places to be right now for non-humans. Instead, I'd go to Epsilon Eridani. It's where _Babylon 5 _is, and though it is run by EarthForce; the Earth Alliance_'_s military arm, it's considered neutral territory._"

The image winked off, being replaced by a view of the Narn cruiser, slowly making its way through the emptiness of space to the nearby planet.

"Sir," Data reported. "Sensors a picking up another vortex forming directly ahead of the G'Tok… It's going in."

Picard nodded, watching the _G'Tok_enter the yellow-orange vortex. "Analysis," Picard ordered as the vortex collapsed in on itself.

Data's answer was prompt. "The vortexes appear to be similar to wormhole phenomena and are apparently artificial in nature. Sensors are unable to penetrate beyond the vortex itself."

"Understood," Picard acknowledged.

_**USS Enterprise**_**, NCC-1701-B**

As the vortex collapsed on the viewscreen, Kirk turned to the communications station. "How much data did you manage to scan off their main computer?"

"Not much," Lieutenant Tobiaston stated. "About a third. Could have gotten more, but their computers don't run at FTL speeds like ours."

"Transfer the data to the science station," Kirk told him. "And send a copy over to Picard's ship."

"Aye sir," Tobiaston acknowledged. "Sir, the _Enterprise-E_is signalling."

"Put them on screen," Kirk stated, leaning back in his chair. "Captain," he said as Picard appeared on the viewscreen. "You should be receiving a download."

On the screen, Kirk saw Picard glance at the golden skinned being seated at what he thought was either the operations station or the helm. "_Mr. Data?_" Picard said.

"_Receiving download,_" Data confirmed. "_Captain, it would appear that while we were talking to N'Kal, Captain Kirk violated Starfleet—_"

"_We'll done, Captain,_" Picard said glancing over Data's shoulder. "_Looks like we've got star charts, information on the main powers and so on._" Picard looked directly up at the viewscreen. "_Captain, why don't we convene in our conference room in say fifteen minutes after we've both had time to process this information? Bring your senior officers._"

"See you in fifteen minutes," Kirk acknowledged. "_Enterprise_—"

"_Something else,_" Picard said quickly. "_Captain, do you know what year this is?_"

Kirk knew where this was going. In fact, he'd been expecting the question. "At our best guess, some time around 2248 plus or minus several years, but before we were transported here it was late 2293."

"_You're out by about eleven years,_" Picard told him. "_According to cartographic sensors the exact date is December 18th, 2259._"

"Thank you," Kirk acknowledged. "See you in fifteen minutes. _Enterprise-B_, out."

As the screen blanked, he turned to Chekov. "Reset the ship's chronometer accordingly."

"Aye, sir." Chekov said tapping his controls.

**December 18th, 2259**  
><em><strong>Babylon 5<strong>_**, in orbit of Epsilon 3 (Epsilon Eridani)**

"I'm not entirely sure I understand, Delenn," Captain John Sheridan said looking up at the Minbari ambassador from behind his desk. "You can tell me that someone is coming to see you, and that you have business together, and that you want him to pass through customs without incident. But you can't tell me who he is or why he is coming?"

"I know it is asking much of you, Captain," Delenn acknowledged.

"Delenn," Sheridan stated. "Asking is not a problem, not for you. Not after everything we've gone through lately. I'm just trying to, you know, understand."

Delenn rose from where she'd been seated, joining her aide, Lennier by the window of Sheridan's office. "Ambassador Kosh has doubts," she told Sheridan.

"About what?" Sheridan asked.

"Doubt, is the wrong word." Lennier interjected. "He wishes confirmation."

"It's the same thing," Delenn tried to tell him.

"Excuse me," Sheridan interrupted, rising and coming round from his desk. "As I understand it, Ambassador Kosh and the Vorlons are crucial to the big war that's coming. "Now, if he is worried about something, I want to hear about it."

"Ambassador Kosh," Delenn told him. "Is unsure about me."

"About you?" Sheridan shook his head disbelievingly. "Why on Earth—?"

"By aligning myself with you and with Kosh," Delenn answered. "I have placed myself in the centre of the coming storm. Kosh must be certain that my choice was correct and made for the right reasons."

"If you do the right thing…" Lennier said, taking over from Delenn. "…for the wrong reasons the work becomes corrupted, impure, and ultimately self-destructive." Lennier continued glancing at Delenn. "Ambassador Kosh wishes confirmation that the right people are in the right place at the right time."

"And," Sheridan said, trying to understand. "Whoever's coming will help you decide if you're one of these right people? How?" He paused. "Delenn, if there's anything I can do…"

"No," Delenn told him firmly. "What I must do, I must do alone. I have agreed to this of my own free will. Please do not interfere, no matter what happens."

"_Captain Sheridan,_" Sheridan turned to the wall monitor behind his desk upon hearing the sound of the Centauri ambassador, Londo Mollari. "_I demand to speak with you at once._"

"What is now, Ambassador?" Sheridan asked irritably.

"_I have just been informed that two EarthForce ships have attacked and destroyed a Centauri battle cruiser,_" Mollari said aggressively. "_My government demands an explanation at once…_"

_**USS Enterprise**_**, NCC-1701-E**  
><strong>Sigma Draconis (Sigma 957)<strong>

"Marissa Flores, Jeremy Mason," Commander Riker said loudly at the pair smooching practically semi-naked in the two of conference room chairs. "Get out before I replicate a bucket of water and throw it over you." As the two red faced adolescents scampered into the far turbolift, Riker smirked at the two. He remembered Marissa from three years earlier, just before the _Enterprise-D_, this ship's predecessor, had struck a series of quantum filaments. Back then she'd been twelve and had just won the _Enterprise-D _science fair; now she was fifteen and a whole different kettle of fish. Kestra Troi, the ship's part Human part Betazoid counsellor, he knew had described her as sluttish given the number of boyfriends she'd had in the last year.

"She at it again," Kestra asked coming in behind him and taking a seat.

Riker nodded, silently wondering how long they'd been in here. "She was. If I'd come in any later, I really don't think they'd have had anything on." Taking his seat, he looked up as Data, Doctor Julian Bashir who'd replaced Doctor Crusher when she'd transferred to _DS9_a couple years ago with Chief O'Brian. Then came Worf with Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge coming in last, having come up from main engineering.

"Commander," Bashir asked. "Are you alright? You look rather flushed."

"I'm fine," Riker said a little too quickly.

"Sir," Bashir said. "Are—"

"Doctor," Riker warned him. "If you don't—"

He broke off as Picard entered with Kirk and two of his senior officers. One of which he recognised as Captain Scott from the time he'd helped rescue his own universe's version of the legendary engineer. Following behind them was a pair of Worf's security personnel carrying three Starfleet duffel bags. "If you'd take your seats," Picard said as he took his own at the end of the table.

The trio in the old style uniforms; black trousers under the angular burgundy-red jacket, black belt, department coloured turtle-necked undershirt and that fold-over chest placket took their seats.

Picard made the introductions. "Worf," Kirk said when they got to the Klingon. "You aren't related to a Colonel Worf, are you?"

"My grandfather," Worf rumbled. "He always considered it an extreme honour to have defended you."

Kirk smiled. If Doctor McCoy had been here, he would have been hearing a comment along the lines of: 'Some defence.'

"Reports," Picard said bringing the conference to order. "But first, I want to take care of a something." He looked at the three officers from the _Enterprise-B_. "Computer," he said. "Access Starfleet personnel records for Captain James T. Kirk, Captain Montgomery S. Scott and Commander Pavel A. Chekov. Log their commissions as active, effective immediately."

"_Acknowledged,_" the computer reported. "_Status of Captain James T. Kirk, Captain Montgomery S. Scott and Commander Pavel A. Chekov now logged as active; effective immediately._"

"I take it," Kirk said. "Those duffels contain our uniforms?"

"They do," Picard told them. "Among other standard issue equipment."

"There goes my retirement plans," Scott murmured. "I was hoping to retire to the Norpin Colony. I already have my starship ticket."

"Scotty," Kirk said amused. "I can't see you anywhere else but in an engine room or crawling through a warp nacelle."

"Gentlemen," Picard interrupted, but with a smile on his face. He turned to Data. "Report."

"As you are all aware," Data began. As he spoke, the display case containing the golden models of this _Enterprise_and the previous ones split apart revealing a large viewscreen, displaying a map of known space but with several known powers. It was apparently centred on Epsilon Eridani. "We are in an alternate universe. One in which known space is as similar as it is different. From our analysis of the data Captain Kirk managed to 'acquire' from the Narn cruiser indicates that the region of space where the Cardassian Union, The United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire should be is occupied by the Narn Regime, itself under occupation by the Centauri Republic, the Minbari Federation and the Earth Alliance. There is also a loose organisation known as the League of Non-aligned Worlds."

The different powers, Picard noted, were being represented by different colours; red/purple for the Narn Regime, purple for the Centauri Republic, blue for the Minbari Federation and green for the Earth Alliance. A multitude of different colours represented the League of Non-Aligned Worlds.

"This Centauri Republic," Worf stated, looking up at the viewscreen. "It was one of their vessels that attacked us."

"Yes," Data confirmed. "A Primus-class battle cruiser. It would appear to be their main ship-of-the-line and usually supported by a contingent of Vorchan-class medium cruisers. Though in this case, the Primus was supported by a second vessel of the same class. The vessel it was pursuing was a Narn heavy cruiser of the G'Quan-class. If we hadn't distracted the Primus's, it's very likely the Narn vessel would have been destroyed."

"Merde," Picard sighed. "Data," Picard asked. "Warleader N'Kal said he was on course for a place called _Babylon_ _5_. He also recommended we go there ourselves."

"Yes he did," Data confirmed. "The Earth Alliance Space Station _Babylon_ _5_is located in what is generally regarded as neutral territory," The image on the viewscreen changed, showing a schematic of a space station roughly cylindrical in design. "It is an O'Neill type station over eight kilometres in length, constructed by EarthForce with monetary assistance from the Narn, Minbari and Centauri. It is the fifth station to be built under the Babylon Project and the only one to become successfully operational."

"What happened to the others?" Kestra asked.

"_Babylon_ _1_ through _3 _were destroyed by sabotage and the fourth, _Babylon_ _4_, vanished without trace a day after it became operational. Their purpose was to create a centre for commerce and diplomacy in the aftermath of the Earth/Minbari War." Data told them. "Essentially, it is an attempt for these and other races to work out the differences peacefully."

"Much like Nimbus III," Kirk commented. "Only Nimbus III was a failure."

"Yes it was," Picard agreed. "But that doesn't mean _Babylon_ _5 _will fail. It just shows they need to put in more effort. Something we didn't do ourselves." He paused thoughtfully. "Data," Picard asked. "I take it that there is some sort of council or forum that meets there regularly?"

"Yes," Data said. "The _Babylon_ _5_ Advisory Council. It's made up of representatives of the Earth Alliance, Centauri Republic, and the Minbari Federation, the Narn Regime as well as representatives from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds." Now it was Data's turn to be thoughtful. "Captain," he said. "I take it you are thinking of going to _Babylon_ _5_?"

"I am," Picard nodded.

"Captain," Riker said. "That's a four day trip at warp seven. "The _Enterprise-B_is damaged and I don't think she has the resources for that length of voyage."

"She doesn't," Scott confirmed. "She was launched with a bare minimum of resources for a voyage of only a day. We've only got half a crew on board, no medical staff or the ship's science teams. Neither is the lass fully fitted out and needs access to a docking facility to fully repair the hull breach and starboard nacelle."

"I should also point out," Chekov put in. "the _Enterprise-B_is lacking torpedoes…"

The discussion went on for sometime, discussing different aspects. Eventually though, they came to the decision of going to _Babylon_ _5_ since it was their best hope for getting help. But, they wouldn't go immediately. Instead they would spend a couple days going over the _Enterprise-B_ surveying the ship, installing what equipment they could and transferring some crew to the other ship. The unusual decision was also made to rechristen the _Enterprise-B_ in honour of its late captain; the ship was now to be called the _USS Harriman_, NCC-2018.

**Captain's log; December 20th, 2259:- **It has been nearly two days since fitting out work began and the _USS Harriman_ is now almost fully operational. Only their starboard nacelle and hull breach needs to be repaired, but as Captain Scott pointed out that can only be done with access to a docking facility. If things work out the way they we hope, then that can be done at _Babylon 5_.

O-O-O

"Number One," Picard asked. "Are personnel transfers complete?"

"They are," Riker said. "Captain Kirk expressed a bit of shock that four of the transferees had young children with them. He said something about assigning them VIP quarters."

Picard smiled. He'd had the same doubts himself when he took command of the old _Enterprise-D_, but he'd come to live with them eventually. "He'll just have to learn." He turned to his left, where Kestra was intently studying her console. "By the way which transferees have children?"

"Lieutenant Commander Albert," Kestra said told him. "Lieutenant Commander Stevenson, Doctor Ogawa and Lieutenant Flores." Kestra winced. "Looks like Lieutenant Flores 'volunteered' Marissa into joining the _Harriman_'s small group of cadets."

"Sir," Worf reported from his tactical station. Shuttlecrafts _Berman_, _Pillar_, _Braga_, _Moore_ and _Justman_ report successful delivery of one hundred photon and twelve quantum torpedoes to the _Harriman_and are on route back. ETA: two minutes."

"Thank you, Mr. Worf," Picard said putting his PADD aside and glancing up at the viewscreen. Visible on the dorsal surface of the saucer were three engineers in spacesuits walking towards an airlock after having just finished dry-painting the new name and registry onto the hull; a process that had taken most of the last day. "Mr. Data," he said. "Has Lieutenant Sela had any luck in decoding the encrypted tachyon transmissions we've been picking up?"

"Some," Data answered, swilling his chair round to look at Picard. "Would you like to see?"

"Please," Picard said.

The view of the _Harriman _disappeared, and was replaced almost immediately by the view of an unknown part of space containing massive dagger-like ships. Over the speakers, Picard could hear thunderous music that sounded both ominous and martial at the same time.

A moment later, the image changed to what was obviously the interior of a starship's bridge. "_I think we've got something, sir,_" a voice said in a very British accent. "_The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system. But, it's the best lead we've had._"

The scene changes to another angle. "_We've got thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy,_" a second British-like voice said. "_I want proof, not leads._"

"Data," Picard said. "Cut audio and tell me what that is?"

"It appears to be a two-dimensional holomovie," Data told him. "Specifically a movie from the late twentieth century entitled _Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strike Back_. Permission to restore audio? I was enjoying that."

"Data," Picard said, silently wishing the android hadn't installed the emotion chip a few days ago. Now, he was acting more like a kid than ever. "Give me forward view."

"Yes, sir," Data said sounding depressed, but still complying. A moment later, he supplied. "All shuttlecraft are aboard."

_**USS Harriman**_**, NCC-2018**

"Mum," Marissa moaned. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do. I want to go back to the _Enterprise_."

"Sorry, dear," her mum, Lieutenant Sheryl Flores said. "But you're grounded. You'll only be getting out of these quarters at 0430 tomorrow morning for roll call and your morning run with the other cadets."

"Do I have too," Marissa complained. "They're all at least two years older than me. How am I supposed to keep up with them? Can't I just pull a sickie?"

"No, dear," her Sheryl went on. "That's why they sing cadences. It ensures everyone keeps up."

"But Mum," Marissa moaned. "I never had to do this on the _Enterprise_. Can't I just beam over for five minutes and see Jeremy?"

"So that's why you're moaning," Sheryl said. "Well maybe if the two of you hadn't tried to have it off, I'd let you see him. Plus, you're too young to be acting like that. The answer is… no!"

"I hate you!" Marissa said storming out of the living area.

O-O-O

The bridge looked different now, Kirk thought taking a glance around. It wasn't that the structure had changed, for it hadn't and neither was there any new equipment on the bridge. All that had changed was the amount of personnel on the bridge was normal; every station was now being manned. Then there were the new uniforms; mustard-gold for operations, teal-blue for science/medical and wine-red for command.

"Departure stations," Kirk said looking up at the viewscreen watching the larger _Enterprise _manoeuvre.

"Helm ready," Sulu reported from her station. "Course laid in for Epsilon 3."

"Tactical and security systems ready," Lieutenant Sito called out.

"Scotty," Kirk asked, touching the intercom controls. "You find the engine room?"

"_Right where I left it,_" Scott answered jokingly. It was an old joke. "_Warp engines standing by…_"

"_Enterprise_requesting our status," Tobiaston said holding his earpiece in place.

"Signal we're ready to get under way," Kirk told him. "Ensign Sulu, warp seven."

_**USS Enterprise**_

"There she goes," Riker said, watching the Excelsior-class vessel go to warp; its hull seemingly stretching on into infinity for a second before disappearing in a bright flash of light.

"Indeed," Picard agreed. "Mr. Data, any problems?"

"No, sir," Data said checking his console. "The _Harriman_'s warp field is stable and on route to Epsilon 3."

"Very well," Picard said rising from his chair; pulling at the sides of his uniform. "Lieutenant Jae, set a course for Epsilon 3 and engage at warp seven." He turned to Riker. "Number One, you have the bridge."

**December 24th, 2259**  
><em><strong>Babylon 5<strong>_

"N'Kal," Captain Sheridan said looking down at the image of the Narn Warleader being displayed on the main console in _Babylon 5_'s CnC. "How long before your jump engines are online?"

"_Not for some time,_" N'Kal responded. "_Why?_"

"The Centauri know you're here," Sheridan told him. "Can you navigate at all?"

"_Yes_," N'Kal answered. "_But not very quickly._"

"Sir," his executive officer, Commander Susan Ivanova reported from beside him as she the checked the readouts on the console. "Jump point opening. Reading one Centauri Primus-class battle cruiser." Glancing out the view port in front of the two, she saw the form of the Primus surge out of the jump point.

"Damn," Sheridan swore. "Hoped we'd have a little more time."

"Sirs," Lieutenant (jg) Corwin supplied from his post in the pit just behind Sheridan and Ivanova. "Centauri battle cruiser demands we turn the Narn vessel over to their custody."

"Standby," Sheridan said glancing down at Corwin. "Keep this channel open."

"Their taking up position between us and the jumpgate," Ivanova told him. "Blocking the way out."

"I've got Ambassador Mollari on the link," Corwin reported.

"Stall him." Sheridan answered automatically. Turning to Ivanova, he told her: "I gave him my word that we would protect them as long as he was within my jurisdiction. I am not about to break that promise. Launch Zeta Squadron; tell them to surround the Narn ship."

"Scrambling fighters," Ivanova said touching a control on the console.

Below decks, in the cobra bays the alarms went off; their grating noise reverberating off every surface as the pilots rushed to grab their gear and reach their Starfuries.

"Captain," Sheridan heard a familiar voice say. Turning round he saw Frederick Lantz, the representative from the Earth Alliance's Ministry of Peace, or as it was usually referred to as MiniPax, barge in. This was the second time in as many days he'd done it. "What are you doing? I just heard—"

"The treaty hasn't been announced or formalised yet," Sheridan said sharply; not exactly feeling very diplomatic. "I promised sanctuary."

"And once again," Lantz said, trying to put Sheridan in his place. "You are jeopardising everything I've worked for."

"I'm sorry!" Sheridan snapped. "Would someone please remove Mr. Lantz from the command deck?" Almost immediately, Lantz found himself being grabbed at his arm and being pushed not too gently out of the CnC. On his way back, the young lieutenant locked the door ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted any further.

"Zeta Squadron," Ivanova said sharply from her console. "Ready for launch."

"Launch!" Sheridan ordered. Only after he saw the fighters launch, did he head over to his own command station. "All right, put Ambassador Mollari through."

_**USS Harriman**_  
><strong>On final approach to Epsilon 3<strong>

"Sir," Vasquez said looking up from her station. "Short range sensors are detecting a Centauri Primus in close proximity to _Babylon 5_. They are also detecting what appears to be a Narn- heavy cruiser on the other side of Epsilon 3… Captain, _Babylon 5 _has just launched a squadron of fighters towards the Narn vessel."

"How long till we get there?" Kirk asked.

"Three minutes twenty," the female Trill operations officer, Lieutenant Kell Perim, announced from the operations station.

"Battle stations," Kirk ordered, the hackles raising on the back of his neck. He had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. His only question right now, was whose side _Babylon 5_was taking. In response to his order, the bridge lights automatically dimmed as the ship's general alarm sounded in time to the red strobes that flashed on and off.

"Captain," Tobiaston announced, holding his ear piece in place. "We're picking up a tachyon transmission from _Babylon 5 _to the Centauri battle cruiser."

"On speakers," Kirk ordered.

"_The Narn vessel is under my protection,_ a male voice said. "_I have guaranteed them the right of free passage. Once its engines are repaired, it will leave _Babylon 5 _space. After that, it's no business of ours. I have assigned a squadron of fighters to escort the cruiser safely out of _Babylon 5 _space. You tell your cruiser to withdraw… at once. If they open fire on any of our fighters, I will respond with deadly force. End._"

_Well, _Kirk thought. _That answers that question._ "Designate _Babylon 5_as friendly."

"Aye, sir," Sito said, entering the change into her console. "Sir, _Babylon 5_just brought their weapons systems online…"

"Load torpedo bays," Chekov said from where he stood just behind and to the right of Kirk, his hands resting on the guard rail. "Set yield to one-quarter."

_**Babylon 5**_

"Centauri battle cruiser is changing position; moving to intercept," Corwin reported as the pings from the stations tracking sensors started to become more frequent. "Weapons system active, gun ports are open."

"Are they targeting our fighters?" Sheridan asked, the situation escalating.

"They're targeting the Narn vessel," came the prompt response. "Zeta Squadron…and us."

"Return the favour," Sheridan said. "Target their ship."

"Targeting, aye," Ivanova said manipulating her controls. Outside on the outer hull, _Babylon 5_'s phased plasma cannons and heavy interceptors changed position, rotating and angling towards the Centauri vessel.

"Zeta squadron, standby," Sheridan ordered. "Continue escorting her out. If you are fired upon, return fire. Fire at will."

"_Confirmed, Babylon Control,_" Lieutenant Warren Keffer reported from his starfury, _Zeta 6_. "_Heat 'em up people._"

"Close blast doors," Sheridan said, glancing down at Corwin.

As the blast doors closed, covering up CnC's view port, Corwin supplied: "Centauri weapon systems locking on."

The background pings increased in intensity again. "They're trying to provoke us into making the first move," Ivanova said, stating her opinion.

"I don't think so…" Sheridan disagreed.

"We've got an energy spike!" Corwin practically shouted.

"Oh, hell." Sheridan swore.

_**USS Enterprise**_

"Captain," Worf said looking up from his station. "Centauri vessel has opened fire."

"Tactical," Picard said.

On the viewscreen, the tactical plot appeared. A top down view centred on Epsilon 3 and _Babylon 5_. Clearly visible was the Centauri battle cruiser and the Narn vessel surrounded by what he presumed were the fighters. The Narn vessel was apparently trying to make it to the strange structure comprising of four struts arranged in a diamond formation, a few thousand kilometres away from the station. Almost as soon as the plot had appeared, he saw numerous icons for energy weapons fire appear and move off in separate directions.

_**Babylon 5**_

"Interceptors," Sheridan snapped sharply. "Fire!" The interceptors fire successfully knocked down the weapons fire aimed at the station, but he watched aghast as he realised the Narn vessel was effective helpless. Its weapons systems were down, he realised. But it wasn't completely without help as one of Keffer's fighters actively moved into the Centauri weapons fire, taking a glancing blow and spinning out of control.

"Zeta 1 _through _5 _break and attack,_" Keffer could be heard ordering. "_Everyone else with me._"

"Interceptors running hot; ninety percent capacity and falling," Corwin called.

"They're getting through," Ivanova reported.

"Sir, reading two unknown ships on an intercept course for the Centauri vessel!" Corwin called. "Decelerating rapidly."

"What?" Sheridan said surprised. "Where—" He never finished his statement as the deck heaved violently; sending Ivanova flying to the deck. Checking the console, he saw what had happened. The Centauri weapons fire had blown off the starboard stabiliser from their zero-g cargo dock. Angered, he ordered: "Time on target!"

"Time on target, aye," Ivanova relayed, getting back to her feet.

Almost immediately, _Babylon 5 _unleashed her full arsenal at the Centauri vessel. But the station and its fighters weren't the only ones firing. Visible on a monitor showing securecam footage, was the form of two unrecognisable ships swooping into the fray.

_**USS Harriman**_

"In range," Sito called out from her station as Kirk saw the weapons fire from the Centauri battle cruiser – the same battle cruiser that had escaped them a few days earlier – unleashed a torrent of weapons fire at the station's starboard projecting boom. It severed, crashing into the port boom. "Weapons locked on."

"Alpha strike, fire!" Kirk snapped as _Babylon 5_retaliated against the battle cruiser; firing everything at its disposal.

_**Babylon 5**_

Silently Sheridan watched his own weapons fire, as well as those from the two unknown ships: what looked like pulsating red-orange particle beams that emerged from points on the undersides of their saucers and a pair of pill-shaped orbs of reddish light from the smaller of the two ships. The two 'missiles' swooping under the hull of the battle cruiser, impacting against its tapering gravity generating tail.

"Cease fire," Sheridan ordered. The battle cruiser was dead in space. Beyond it, the jumpgate activated, creating the jump point into hyperspace and allowing the Narn heavy cruiser to escape.

"Reading massive damage to Centauri vessel," Ivanova said. "Whatever those missiles were… they're powerful."

Sheridan already knew. He'd recognised the radiation profile as belonging to an antimatter detonation. "Scramble medical ships," he said over the din of the alarms. "There's still time…"

"It's too late…" Ivanova said softly.

_**USS Enterprise**_

"Merde," Picard said bowing his eyes as the Centauri vessel blew apart sending debris every which way. "Did we manage to rescue anyone?"

"Negative," Data sounded mournful.

"Status of the station," Picard asked.

"With the exception of the forward starboard docking boom," Data answered checking his console. "The station has only suffered minimal damage and no hull breaches. There has also been no appreciable change in life-signs."

"Just how many are we talking about?" Riker asked, looking up at the view of the station on the viewscreen.

"Over two hundred and sixty thousand," Data answered. "Mostly human, but I am also detecting at least a dozen other species."

"Sir," Worf supplied. "The station's weapons systems are still online. But, they are not attempting to lock on."

"I sense a high level of tension coming from the station," Kestra said, glancing at Picard. "They've seen how powerful our ships are; wondering if we're about to turn our weapons on them." Picard nodded, having learnt over the years to trust Kestra's telepathic and empathic feelings.

"Mr. Worf," Picard ordered. "Lower shields and stand down to yellow alert. Instruct Captain Kirk to do the same." The last thing he needed was a gunboat-diplomat.

"Captain," Data said, noticing a blinking indicator on his console. "They're hailing."

"On screen," Picard said, rising out of chair and tugging the sides of his uniform. A habit he'd been trying and failing to break over the past few years ever since they'd abandoned those uncomfortable jumpsuits.

On the viewscreen, _Babylon 5 _disappeared and was replaced by the view of a dirty-blonde haired human in a blue uniform with a brown leather collar, shoulder boards and a band down the human's right breast. "_I'm Captain John Sheridan of the Earth Alliance Station _Babylon 5_. Please identify yourselves, or I will consider you a threat and act accordingly._"

He didn't need a Betazoid to know this Captain Sheridan meant it. He could see it in the way he held himself that he was a veteran and had seen plenty of conflict. Instinctively, he answered. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_."

Sheridan visibly nodded. "_Captain,_" he said. "_On behalf of myself, the Earth Alliance and the other races present on the station I thank you for your help._" Sheridan paused, glancing back at the entrance to his operations room as two well dressed humans entered. One being older and silver haired; the other younger and dark haired. Turning back to the viewscreen, Sheridan looked annoyed. "_Captain,_" he continued after schooling his features into a neutral expression. "_Would you like to come aboard for a more formal meeting? Say in one standard hour?_"

"One hour," Picard said "I am looking forward to it." The viewscreen winked off, returning to the image of _Babylon 5_.

"Captain," Worf said as Picard returned to his seat. "They are powering down their weapon systems.


End file.
